Window shutters have been used for many years to cover window openings. Purposes of such window shutters include functional purposes such as blocking out light and maintaining privacy, and aesthetic purposes such as decorating the home or office. Originally, window shutters were constructed completely of wood. Such shutters typically include a wood frame with wood blinds mounted inside the frame. There are several disadvantages to this approach. These wooden window shutters are usually purchased pre-assembled, and are often bulky and expensive. Such shutters also are often required to be custom made and must usually be installed by a professional.
Later, window shutters were developed that consisted of a frame made of wood with a fabric insert. While this type of shutter is typically less expensive than the all-wood type, it suffers from the other disadvantages of the previous wood shutters.
Window shutters have also been provided that are sold to the user in unassembled component form. The purchaser then has the option of customizing some portions of the shutter before assembly so as to fit a desired window. An example of such a window shutter can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,307,858. The frame of the shutters is typically made of metal. The various tubular members that form the frame may be connected with corner connectors that are shaped to receive the circular cross-section of the frame members. While this type of modular shutter system provides a relatively inexpensive window shutter that can be installed by the purchaser, it still has some disadvantages. First, the use of a metal frame makes sizing of the frame members more difficult, and it makes the frame heavy and relatively expensive. In addition, the circular cross-section of the frame members allows the members to rotate inside the corner connectors, and thus causes the frame to bend. Finally, while the use of corner connectors allows for ease of assembly, such connectors do not provide a means to securely connect the frame members in such a way that the shutter can be easily assembled and disassembled.
Therefore, a need has arisen for a new apparatus and method for a window shutter system that overcomes the disadvantages and deficiencies of the prior art.